


Fight Your Way To The Top

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Stiles is a beta, Werewolf!Stiles, earning his place in the pack, realising his's something more to Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles went to college and came back for the summer, a beta wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Your Way To The Top

**Author's Note:**

> This… was written many moons ago. I don't even know… I wanted it to be longer, I really truly did. I swear it!
> 
> Hope you like it despite shortness!

Stiles stared at the old beat-up factory that, apparently, Derek had bought outright and had done up to a comfortable family standard, and stretched his senses, listening out for anyone inside. He wasn’t ready for a full on pack confrontation.

Returning home from first year of college a beta, he knows what he needs to do... he knows he needs to earn his place in the pack. It strangely feels like he’s been working up to this moment since Peter first bit Scott. He’s nervous, who wouldn’t be? But he’s ready.

Derek isn’t home but Boyd and Erica are. They sense his wolf and go on the defensive. Stiles beats them into submission, establishing his first rank of the pack, above the two of them.

The next time Stiles sees a pack member, its Jackson, and he takes great, great pleasure in beating him into submission.

Then he goes back to the Den and finds Isaac and Scott there. They talk things out but eventually realise that it needs to be fought out, and they fight it out, together - two on one - in the back garden until Stiles has both of them on their backs, baring throats and then he finally sees Derek, for the first time since he arrived back, stood at the tree-line, watching, waiting.

Position established, Scott and Isaac step back and watch Derek approach Stiles.

“You’re going to submit,” Derek says, his voice a low growl and Stiles shoots him a small smirk.

“Probably,” he admits. “But you wouldn’t respect me if I didn’t make you earn it, would you?” Derek feels something shift inside him and he loosens up, his muscles relaxing and a slow smile forming on his lips, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

“Earn your place, beta,” Derek growled, rolling his shoulders once, cracking his neck and he _pounced_.

It takes Derek a long, long time to work Stiles over, to get him into a position that means he has no escape route, that he is forced to submit. Derek never doubts his abilities, but he sees more in Stiles as one hour turns into two until finally when the moon is high in the sky, Stiles is thrown hard against a tree, his shirt long gone, and he grunts, his arms high to absorb the force of the impact and then Derek is _there_ , crowding him, pinning his arms, shoving his feet apart and pushing him into the tree, his groin grinding mercilessly against Stiles’ ass.

“ _Submit_ ,” Derek says one last time and Stiles is smiling, tired, and breathing heavily when he allows himself to go limp, and let his head roll to the side, baring his throat.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Stiles breathed and he heard Derek make a noise of content before his teeth clamped down hard on the back of Stiles’ neck, making the new wolf howl. The answering howls of the rest of the pack, all of whom were stood in a clearing a short way away, was music to Derek’s ears.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek growled, ending the bite and moving to spread blood and saliva over Stiles’ neck as he kissed and nipped his way down it, moving his hips against Stiles’ own in a rhythm only he could hear.

“ _Mate_ ,” Stiles hissed, delighting in hearing Derek chuckle against his throat.

“About time you realised it,” Derek said with a huff, spinning Stiles around and crushing their lips together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!
> 
> Right! If you read it, liked it, feel totally free to USE IT as inspiration, or as a part of another fic. I would LOVE to see this fic as something longer, more drawn out, with detail, and possibly SexySterekTimes, but I couldn't bring it to life like that.
> 
> If someone DOES do it, PLEASE let me know so I can read it's awesomeness? Also, if there are already fics out there that ARE like this, let me know too? Hit me up with recs!
> 
> (I just used the phrase 'hit me up'… omg)
> 
> TUMBLR! simplistically_content (Send me Recs!)


End file.
